


Juliette

by isurani



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (you can't) change my mind, 20gayteen going strong in the month of gay, F/F, harohapi are all poly idiots, it's too early for gay revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isurani/pseuds/isurani
Summary: “So who’s the princess?”“Eh?”“If Kokoron is a prince, and Kaoru-kun is a prince, then who’s the princess?”The fact that Kokoro had called this the "Kaoru song" should have really tipped her off to how today was going to go, Misaki decided.





	Juliette

“I FOUND THE KAORU SONG!”  
  
Kokoro slammed five sets of lyrics and sheet music down on the table, shaking it slightly. Her grin was blinding.  
  
“Jesus,” Misaki mumbles. “You called us over at seven am for this? It’s a Sunday, Kokoro.” She blinked, looking at her coffee cup that Kanon had given her for her last birthday. A small Michelle was drawn on it. The fact that the coffee cup was already half-empty reflected the patience she currently had for her band.  
  
“We were looking for a Kaoru-kun song?” Hagumi said, tilting her head. “Couldn’t Kaoru-kun just write a song?”  
  
Kaoru looked a bit sheepish, but quickly put on her suave face once more.  
  
“Despite my ways in the written and spoken word, I doubt that I would create a song befitting the great bard himself,” Kaoru hastily explained, flourishing her hands as usual.  
  
“But it’s a song for you, not for Shakespeare,” Kanon noted.  
  
Kaoru didn’t answer that, Misaki noticed. Instead, she leaned back on her chair, her face slightly red.  
  
“That doesn’t matter!” Kokoro exclaimed. “Cause I found it!”  
  
Misaki nudged Kanon, who looked at her quizzically.  
  
“Bet you five bucks the suits found it instead,” she said. Kanon giggled slightly before looking back at Kokoro.  
  
“I call dibs on first copy!” Hagumi reached out, chair skidding back as she grasped for the first copy of the lyrics.

One lone black-suited woman stepped forward and handed the first copy to Kokoro, and slid the second copy towards Hagumi.

“Yesssssss,” Hagumi said triumphantly, evidently not noticing that Kokoro now held the first copy of the lyrics.

“Um, could I get one please, Kokoro-chan...” Kanon mumbled. This time, Kokoro slid over the last three copies forcefully. One came dangerously close to falling off the grand table before Kanon grabbed it.

Misaki waited to grab one until after Kaoru picked one up as well, looking quizzically at the title.

 _Romeo_.

“It does look very...Kaoru-san,” Kanon mused.

“I like it!” Hagumi declared. “It’s wild!”

“Wild,” Misaki echoed.

It was practically one of Kaoru’s characters come to life. Two of them, actually - two princes asking a princess to run away with them to different kingdoms, fighting with each other to win the girl’s heart.

“So who’s the princess?” Hagumi blurted out.

“Eh?”

“If Kokoron is a prince, and Kaoru-kun is a prince, then who’s the princess?” Hagumi pursed her lips, waiting for an answer.

Kokoro blinked as if the thought had never occurred to her. Which, most likely, it hadn’t.

“I-It’s just a song, Hagumi-chan,” Kanon said, trying to pull them off the subject. “There doesn’t have to be a princess-“

“No, no. Hagumi is right.” Kaoru stood up, staring straight at Kanon. “We must fully accept the roles we are to play here. Without a princess, there is no prince!”

Everyone simply looked at Kaoru for a second, her ponytail flowing in a wind that certainly should not have been there.

“Well, Kaoru is right. We need to find a princess!” Kokoro decided, nodding in agreement.

“Princess, huh?” Misaki mused. There was no point trying to get them to give it up now that all three of the idiots were in on it. “A princess for Kaoru-san and Kokoro...”

“How about Chisato-chan?”

Kanon’s soft voice froze Kaoru in her pose.

“I mean, she was friends with Kaoru-san...and she’s very sweet, and very princess-like...” Kanon continued on.

Kaoru’s face went an incredible scarlet. Misaki scrambled for her phone to grab a picture, but Kaoru had already collapsed back into her seat and turned away.

“I’ve been meaning to meet Chisato!” Kokoro agreed, oblivious as always. “I’ve only seen her when we practice with PasuPare or with you, Kanon!”

Kaoru looked like she wanted to melt on the spot.

“What’s wrong, Kaoru-san?” Misaki asked, acting as innocent as possible. “Don’t you _like_ Shirasagi-senpai?”

Kaoru turned, struggling to keep a smooth smile and a confident look on her face. The red flush was fading, but she still looked mortified.

Misaki almost snorted, but she kept up the smug grin that she had gained.

“Chisato would be a...wonderful princess,” Kaoru said through a stiff smile. “Beautiful, of course. Kind, there is...no doubt. Highly sought after, as the story tells. But...”

“But?” Misaki mocked.

“But, perhaps it would be better if we had someone we all knew be our princess. One of our band, perhaps.” She winked at Misaki. “Perhaps you, little kitten.”

Misaki took a good, long look at Kaoru.

“No,” she said.

“Aw, come on, Misakiiiii~!” Kokoro whined, springing up from her chair. “You’d be a great princess! You could even be on stage for once!”

“I’m always on-“ Misaki cut herself off, taking a deep breath. There was no point starting that now. “I think I’ll stick to staying behind the scenes,” she said instead.

“Aww, but Mii-kun! I want to see you on stage so bad!” Hagumi cried. “I want to see your confession of love again!”

“Absolutely not,” Misaki shot.

“Aww…”

“Well, well,” Kaoru sighed. “Any other little kittens to choose from?”

“Hmm,” Hagumi mused, still slightly pouting. “That only really leaves Kano-chan-senpai.”

“Why not you?” Misaki asked.

“If I was a princess I’d have to wear a fancy dress and stuff! I wouldn’t be a good princess at all.” Hagumi said it as if it was obvious, looking at Misaki like she was the person that had said something inane.

“Okay then,” Misaki sighed. “Why Kanon-san?”

“Kanon did make a good princess on the cruise...” Kokoro trailed off.

“Kanon’s acting skills were very impressive,” Kaoru admitted, finally more composed. “Perhaps you could again be our lovely princess, little kitten?”

Everyone was looking at Kanon now. Misaki could practically feel her freeze up. She nudged her once more.

“Y’know, you don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to,” she stressed. “Hell, Hagumi could be our princess. I could convince her. Don’t worry about it, Kanon-san-“

Kanon didn’t look at her when she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

“I’ll do it!” she cried.

“Yay!” Kokoro called. “We have our princess drummer!”

Kanon sat down, her face suddenly flushed.

“You wanted to do it?” Misaki asked as Kokoro began to ramble on about making everyone happy with “the greatest love story ever!” As Kaoru began to agree, rambling on with some sort of poetry, Kanon nodded without a sound.

“After I suggested Chisato-chan, I wanted to read through the lyrics as well...” she mumbled. “And I, uh, well...” Her cheeks began to redden.

Misaki flipped open the sheet music, looking through the lyrics more thoroughly this time.

_On your lonesome rosy red lips_

_I’ll be casting a tender spell_

Oh.

“Didn’t know you were into this kind of romantic stuff, Kanon-san,” Misaki mumbled. Kanon’s face went an even brighter red.

“I-I just thought, um, well...” Kanon stuttered. Misaki gave her a warm smile.

“It’s fine, Kanon-san. It is pretty...”

_We shall steal your kiss of love_

“...cute.”

Misaki was going to end up blushing just reading this. Where had Kokoro found such a song? To imagine Kokoro singing it...Kaoru would be fine, it was practically her normal persona, but Kokoro?

_I don’t want to let you go_

_I won’t surrender you to anyone_

Kokoro would be interesting.

“Kokoro, you sure you can sing this?” Misaki piped up. “Kaoru-san is...well, Kaoru-san, but I’ve never heard you sing anything like this.”

“Pshh!” Kokoro scoffed, laughing. “Of course I can sing it! I can sing anything!”

“Then you wouldn’t mind giving us a demonstration, fellow prince?”

Misaki couldn’t say that she was expecting Kaoru, of all people, to ask for a demonstration. But the way she was looking at Kokoro so fondly…

“Yeah, yeah, Kokoron! I want to hear it!” Hagumi cheered.

“Alright then, everyone! Let’s go!”

“But it’s just you singing...” Misaki sighed.

Kokoro stood up once more, one of the suits handing her a headset, although it wasn’t needed. In fact, Misaki didn’t think there were any speakers in the room. But Kokoro seemed happy as she put it on, and turned to Kaoru.

“Kaoru, you too!”

Kaoru stood up next to Kokoro, taking her hand in her own. Kanon, her hands hidden under the table, fidgeted.

“ _Pleased to meet you, M’lady.”_

Without even a backing instrumental, Kaoru started the first verse with a deep voice.

 _“I’m from the West Kingdom-”_ a flourish of Kaoru’s jacket, “ _-I have come to meet you in the name of love.”_

Kokoro hummed happily as Kaoru sang alone.

“ _I know that it is sudden, but please, don’t be too surprised.”_ Softly, Kaoru took Kanon’s hand. Misaki knew of a few girls where this would have made them melt on the spot.

 _“Won’t you please become my princess?”_ Kaoru practically knelt down as her verse finished, one hand outstretched towards Kanon.

It suddenly seemed as if they were back on the cruise ship with a phantom thief. Except this time, Misaki didn’t have to do any confessions of love.

Even if it had turned out more genuine than she had expected...

But that was all shaken away the moment that Kokoro began to sing.

With a strength in her voice that Misaki had never heard before, Kokoro broke away from Kaoru and strode towards Kanon with a light voice.

“ _Are you worried, my lady?”_ she sang gently, voice filled with concern. However, her grin was shining as always as she cupped Kanon’s face in her hand.

“ _That sad face doesn’t suit you. Come here and lend me your ear.”_

Misaki could feel her face heating up. She turned only to see Hagumi nodding intently, as if she was in agreement with Kokoro’s lyrics.

“ _If you permit me to ask so, will you please hear me out”_

Kaoru caught her eye as she looked away, giving her a sly smile. Wait, Misaki was supposed to be the one being smug here!

 _“Let’s abandon it all and run away to the east kingdom,”_ Kokoro finished, looking over Kanon with a grace that could only come from her playing a character.

Kokoro’s grasp left Kanon’s face, but the newly christened princess did not move an inch.

“Alright!” Kokoro called. “Was that good, everyone?”

A chorus of agreements sounded from Kaoru and Hagumi, Misaki simply giving an affirmative grunt in response.

Kanon said nothing, still frozen in the position Kokoro had left her in.

“Alright then! Till our next practice on uhhhhhhhh-“

“Monday,” Misaki supplied. “That’s tomorrow, Kokoro.”

“Monday, this meeting is adjourned!” Kokoro finished proudly.

The meeting being adjourned meant that they were going to hang around for at least another hour, but no one ever minded.

“Kano-chan-senpai!” Hagumi yelled, running over to Kanon. At her approach, Kanon sputtered something about going to the bathroom and quickly left, leaving a confused Hagumi behind.

Misaki hastily excused herself as well, walking quickly through the labyrinthine halls of the mansion. She attempted to be sneaky - and failed enough that it was a good thing Kanon was occupied - until she saw Kanon duck into a bathroom.

“Kanon-san?” she called gently, knocking on the bathroom door. At no response, she pushed it open.

The running of a tap accompanied Kanon’s flushed and red face looking into the mirror. She jolted as Misaki’s reflection entered the mirror as well.

“Misaki-chan! Sorry for leaving like that, but, um...” she stuttered. Misaki sighed.

“It was Kokoro, wasn’t it.” Kanon nodded sheepishly, looking away. For some odd reason, Misaki felt something akin to anger bubble up within her.

“It was too much, huh? Goddamnit. I’ll tell her to tone it down, so don’t worry about it. Goddamn Kokoro, oblivious as always-“

Misaki was cut off by Kanon shaking her head.

“No,” Kanon said, almost whispering. “It’s that...”

“It’s what?”

“It was a lot, and all, but what I’m worried about is that I kinda...liked it?” Kanon turned away, face flushed and eyes cast downward.

“Oh,” Misaki said.

“Like, it was all a lot, and I know that, but it was just...nice to be taken care of, kinda. But by both of them, not just Kokoro-chan or Kaoru-san. Both of them.” Kanon stumbled her way through the words, looking down at her hands in the still-running sink. “I just...does stuff like this happen with you?”

Misaki blinked.

“Eh?”

“You know, um, when they practice routines. Kokoro-chan and everyone. I’m always so focused on just getting through the drums, but Kokoro-chan and Kaoru-san and Hagumi-chan always like to try and practice choreo with you, right? So do you...ever feel like this?” Kanon finished, going back to splashing cool water on her face.

“That’s a loaded question,” Misaki mumbled. She was pretty sure that Kanon had a crush on one - or both - of their bandmates. And Misaki didn’t. Obviously.

Not Hagumi, with her one-track mind, even if she was so dedicated that she would go out of her way to dance and practice with Misaki. Not Kaoru, with her endless dramatics, even though her frustratingly obnoxious facade fell sometimes around Misaki, and it felt like they were actually friends.

Not Kokoro, with her absolutely infuriating self, even _if_ she had a blinding smile and Misaki’s heart beat a little faster with her around.

Not Kanon, obviously. Even though Misaki felt so safe around her.

Nope. Nothing.

When had Misaki’s face gotten so hot? She was the one who needed that water now.

“I don’t know,” she admitted.

God _damn_ it, she should be able to eliminate at least one of the idiots. Hagumi, at the least.

Hagumi, who had specifically said that she wanted to see Misaki’s confession of love.

She was going to kill them. All three of them.

“I love this band,” Kanon said, making Misaki jolt up. “I care about everyone a lot. But...I shouldn’t be like this, should I?”

“Like this?” Misaki felt like she was missing something.

“Like…” Kanon turned off the tap, turning around to face Misaki. “Like how I feel.”

“If this is about Kokoro and Kaoru-san, it’s -” Misaki started, but Kanon cut her off.

“But it isn’t! It’s about everyone! I want to be with everyone!”

Kanon was breathing heavily, face red and eyes slightly tearful. Misaki didn’t know what to do.

“I feel like this every time!” she confessed, definitely tearing up now. “With everyone! With Kokoro-chan, and Kaoru-san, and Hagumi-chan! And...and with you, Misaki-chan! I...I…” Kanon opened her mouth, but no words came out.

“Kanon-san…” No, not like that. Misaki tried again.

“Kanon,” she said, more insisting, dropping the honorific. “It’s okay. You don’t need to…”

Don’t need to deny it, she wanted to say. But that was what Misaki was doing, wasn’t she? Not Kanon.

Just Misaki.

“I really am the princess,” Kanon said sheepishly, not meeting Misaki’s eyes. “I should be able to choose, but I can’t. I’m sorry, Misaki-chan. I shouldn’t have dropped all this on you.”

Misaki took one step forward, then another.

And she hugged Kanon, just as she was used to doing as Michelle.

“Me…” Misaki took a breath, really not wanting to confess what her brain had decided. “Me too, Kanon.”

Kanon looked up at Misaki, eyes wide.

“I don’t know what to do about it,” she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. “Or if there _is_ anything to do about it. But for now, let’s just...take it as we always have. But together.”

Kanon nodded hesitantly.

“I...I’m glad,” she said. “I thought I was...being selfish. I didn’t know how i could preform, or anything…”

Misaki almost laughed.

“Kanon, you’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met. I think you’re good.”

They stayed like that for a bit, Misaki simply holding Kanon as they said little things about their bandmates and laughed.

Sure, there’d be practice to deal with, and later, performances.

But for now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd die for harohapi. i'm already waiting for en's hello, my happy world
> 
> this was supposed to be a short and sweet misaki/kanon/kokoro fic i wrote on the plane but OOPS i'm gay  
> if no one writes the poly harohapi content then i must. for the sake of the people. god i love them


End file.
